1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic winding camera wherein winding operations such as wind-up, rewinding, frame feed, etc. of a film are automatically performed and more particularly to a film winding device of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automatic winding camera of the type described, upon completion of successive takings of a film, the film is rewound into a magazine by a motor incorporated in the camera. The camera is of such an arrangement that, when the absence of the film in a film running path in the camera is detected by a film detecting switch provided at a position close to the film running path during rewinding of the film, the motor is stopped in operation by a control circuit.
However, during rewinding of the film, if the motor for rewinding is stopped in operation when the film detecting switch is turned from on to off, then, although some of the film is rewound into the magazine due to the inertial force after the stop of the motor in operation, the film as a whole is not entirely rewound into the magazine and the rewinding operation comes to end with the forward end portion of the film being not received in the magazine. An opening of the magazine, through which the film goes in and out, generally fits in with the width of the film. When only the portion narrow in width of the forward end portion of the film remains outside the magazine, gaps are formed between the opposite ends of the aforesaid opening and the film, thus presenting the disadvantage that dust intrudes and light falls into the magazine through the gaps.